Time Bomb
by MrsAustinCarlile
Summary: Alice is the new girl at Raccoon City High School. Dealing with an alcoholic father, being abandoned by her mother, and having nobody is her literal life... But will a certain someone change her whole life or just ruin it? (Rain x Alice)


Time Bomb

Chapter 1- Face Of Melinda

 _"Endlessly gazing in nocturnal prime,_

 _She spoke of her vices and broke the rhyme._

 _But baffled herself with the final line,_

 _'My promise is made, but my heart is thine.'"_

Alice Elizabeth Abernathy hesitantly walked through the doors of the high school. Her first day of Raccoon City High School. Hell, the name sounded like shit. She lived in the trashier streets, you know, the street every single city has. This was a total different environment for Alice. The school was a dark building, it was huge, but it looked like the bricks for falling out of place.

Alice was pretty, she'd never admit it, but she knew she was. Gorgeous green-blue eyes, reddish blonde hair, her slim body, but her tall figure made her almost look like model. That's what you would mistake Alice Abernathy for. A model. Alice was quiet, not shy.

Her mom left Alice when she was three. Leaving her and her father, alone. Her dad never talks. He just drinks and drinks until he passes out. She wanted him to die. To just choke on the alcohol so she didn't have to watch his own death. She knew her grim thoughts were gruesome, but she didn't really care.

Everyone was looking at her as she entered the building. She wore a hand-me-down dress her mother had given her, and just plain black boots. She stopped by the office.

A lady looked up at her, "How may I help you?" she asked with a fake bitchy voice.

"I-I'm Alice Abernathy, I'm new here. I was wondering if you had my schedule," Alice asked, politely.

The lady pulled a folder out and handed her a piece of paper. She bent over and said, "Lucky for you, pretty much all your classes are in the Junior hall. Which is literally at the end of the building. Just go there, look for the rooms listed in the order they are in, and do that... The only two classes you have to look for are Drama and Gym. See that big door? There's the Gym door. And Drama you'll have to ask someone else for directions, okay?"

Alice nodded, before she proceeded to walk out she heard the secretary said one more thing, "Be wary of your surroundings, stay away from people."

Alice paused and gave her a confusing look.

She then walked out, still unsure of what she meant.

As she walked out she bumped into someone, Alice and her stuff fell on the ground. She looked up and met such dark eyes.

"I'm so sorry!" Alice exclaimed.

"Whatever, man," a deep voice cut out.

A dark tan skinned girl looked down and sighed angrily, but, much to Alice's surprise, helped her up, almost tenderly, it seemed like she was trying to be gentle... Also, an even bigger surprise, she was breathtakingly gorgeous. She had this glow about her. She had a Marilyn Manson shirt on, black combat boots, and black pants.

"Next time, watch where you're fucking going," this girl growled, but there was this certain kindness to her eyes.

Alice nodded her head. Although, Alice was taller, and you would think Alice shouldn't be afraid, the Latina looked dangerous and like she would beat the shit out of Alice...

She walked away and Alice kept staring.

The Latina was gorgeous. She couldn't help but think. She found herself wondering what she looked like smiling, what she sounded like laughing... Alice bit her lip and kept walking. Thinking about her... Wanting to get to know the gorgeous Latino better... Then out of nowhere, a dark redhead stopped her.

"Hey, you're new, right?" The redhead asked.

Alice nodded. "I'm Alice... Alice Abernathy."

"Claire Redfield. My brother is Chris, he's over there-" Claire pointed to a attractive guy, hanging out with some other guys- "This is Jill, my best friend... And Leon is currently fucking Ada in the bathroom, but you'll meet them later."

"Nice to meet you," Jill said, kindly.

"Same here."

"Can I see your schedule?" Claire asked.

Alice responded by handing it to her.

Claire smiled, "We have literally all the same classes... Aside from drama."

The bell rang, causing people to start walking.

"Here, I'll show you to your classes," Claire said.

"Thanks," Alice said, smiling.

"See you guys in Gym," Jill said, waving and walking the other way.

As Claire and Alice walked, Claire talked about random stuff. Alice barely paid attention, giving an occasional head nod and whatnot...

But Alice was constantly thinking about the mysterious Latina she ran into. She needed to know who she was, and she intended to find out.

Rain Maria Ocampo hid in the bathroom, smoking a cigarette and her earbuds inserted in her Walkman, as she always did. Thinking about life, even briefly going over her encounter with Alice Abernathy. The girl was a gorgeous strawberry blonde. Usually, Rain would punch anyone who ran into her, but Alice got lucky. Rain bit her lip as she thought about those twenty seconds with Alice. It bothered Rain that she didn't even know Alice's name! Rain thought about Alice's sweet voice, so melodic.

 _No, no, no, you can't like her, Rain,_ Rain thought.

Don't fall in love was her first rule. Love was too risky. It was nice at first, the it all gets ruined. Someone always gets hurt. She quickly shook her thoughts off and continued to her cigarette.

She almost never went to her first class. They became used to it, of course. Rain didn't care, and neither did the teachers. She hated this hellhole. Sometimes, she wished she'd die. Although, Rain has never been suicidal, she certainly has never been completely satisfied with who she is. She never hated who she was, however she just never loved the fact of who she was.

She was a punk, she was a lesbian, she played with weapons, she was Rain fucking Ocampo. She grinned as Tattered & Torn by- Slipknot began to play... It was one of her favorites.

" _Something aches_

 _(Tattered and torn)_

 _Bad things slither_

 _(Tattered and torn)_

 _My floors are burning down_

 _(Tattered and torn)_

 _And I can't find a window."_

She, herself, used to want to be in a band... But, she was the only child, and it was the Ocampo tradition to be a in the military... She sort of became used to the idea. And now, she knows so much about weaponry, it's scary. After her dad died, her grandpa became her father. She loves him, but he just maintains a simple relationship with her. No hugging. No, "I love you's." Nothing of the sort. He trained her. That was it.

Her mom killed herself, after her father died in Afghanistan. Slit her wrist... Her grandpa is all she has. She gave up on trying to get affection years ago...

She heard a loud bang on the stall door. She unhooked her earbuds and opened the door.

"Who the fuck is interrupting me, now?" Rain snapped out.

Her principal stood there, Mr. Tailor, his dark blue eyes blazing through.

"Oh, hey, Mr. T. Isn't it not allowed for you to be in the girl's bathroom? I mean, not to be rude, but I ain't interested," Rain joked.

"Ocampo, you get your ass over here," Mr. Tailor grabbed her arm.

"Isn't this domestic abuse, ass-face?"

He didn't say anything until he pushed her in his office.

"Ocampo, we have to have a discussion about something."

"What is it then, Mr. T?" Rain said, her voice full with sarcasm. She really didn't give a fuck.

"The new girl."

"What about her? I mean, she's not my concern, this is pretty irrelevant, guy," Rain replied, confused.

"Rain, it's just... I need you to stay away from her."

Rain raised an eyebrow, even more confused. "Why?"

"Rain, it's just..."

"Everything I touch dies?"

"It's got nothing to do with that. The new girl, Alice... This will sound rude, but I don't want her to mirror your mistakes. You're a mess, Ocampo! Drugs, alcohol, we have enough problems as it is."

Rain looked at him, "I don't do drugs."

"Oh, sorry, my bad, you only used to do them, right?" Mr. Tailor asked, his voice making fun of her, mocking her.

"Used to, that's right. Past tense. And, I wasn't even planning on talking to her... But, I mean, I'm still confused. What's it to you? Why are you talking to me about her?"

"Remember Ashley?"

Rain froze. Her eyes darkening with anger. "How can I forget?"

"She's dead. Dead, Rain. I'm not saying it's your fault, but she got mixed up in some bad stuff... And, I don't need that happening again."

"It wouldn't," Rain remarked.

"I'm just being safe. I saw your face after you ran into her... You like her."

"Why were you watching me?"

"Rain, the whole school noticed. Usually, you'd beat the shit out of who ran into you. You must like her."

"I don't," Rain said, she knew she was lying, she was just denying it.

"Good, then staying away from her should be easy."

The bell rang.

"Time for your science class. Better not be late. And remember, stay away from Alice," Mr. Tailor replied, practically shoving her out the door.

He slammed the door in her face. Rain's eyes were dark, her fist clenched. She couldn't like the new girl. She swore to God she wouldn't love. Not after Ashley's accident. Not after what happened to Ashley.

I'll talk to whoever I want to, asshole, Rain thought, as she walked to class.

Even know Rain knew she had to stay away, not for Mr. Tailor, but for her own personal sanity, she craved the idea of just being three feet within her.

Even though she shouldn't.


End file.
